fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niech to rzekotka drzewna!
Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Jamie Taylor *Alma Stevenson *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Scott Shine *Nazz Jefferson Fabuła Izabella wkroczyła pewnie do ogródka z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. Rozejrzała się na wszystkie strony, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegła ani Fineasza, ani Ferba. - Fieasz? Ferb? Jesteście tutaj? - upewniła się dziewczyna, jednak nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Poza dziwaczą maszyna, w ogródku nie było nic, ani nikogo. Tak się jej zdawoło. Nagle jednak z drzewa stojącego w na środku podwórka zeskoczyła niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. - Nazz? - Ola Izzy! - Gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb? I co zasadniczo robiłaś na drzewie? - Szpiegowałam Jamie. Fin i Ferb udali się z nią na poszukiwanie jej krewnych. - Dokąd? - Nie wiem. Ta machina ich tam przeniosła. - Tak właściwie dlaczego szpiegujesz Jamie? - Bo chcę udowodnić Ferbgackowi, że jest zła! - Och rozumiem. - Hey, Iza! Wróciłaś! - zawołał z radością Niebieska uświadamiając sobie, że stoi przednią jej przyjaciółka, która dobry miesiąc temu wyjechała do Meksyku, poczym rzuciła się by uściskać czarnowłosą. ---- Fineasz, Ferb i Jamie siedzieli w czytelni. Alma i Irving zniknęli kilkanaście minut temu. Irvingowi zachciało się do toalety, a Alma poszła go zaprowadzić. Nagle błogą ciszę przerwał donośny krzyk, potem walenie, kolejny krzyk. Dźwięk wiertarki i jeszcze jeden okrzyk godzien rodzącej maciory. Cała trójka drgnęła ze strachem i popatrzała po sobie. Po chwili do czytelni wróciła Alma. - Gdzie jest Irving? - zapytała z lękiem Jamie. - Co to były za krzyki? - Wasz przyjaciel zaklinował się w toalecie. - odparła Alma najspokojniej w świecie i usiadła na kanapie na przeciw "gości". - Zarządca Sektora Drugiego usiłuje go wydostać, to może chwile potrwać. - Och nie! Mój biedny Irving! - zawołał z przerażeniem Jamie i wybiegła z czytelni na pomoc swemu ukochanemu. Zapadła niezręczna, niezmącona niczym cisza, no prawie niezmącona. Co jakiś czas z korytarza dobiegały bowiem okrzyki uwięzionego Irvinga, dźwięki różnych narzędzi i biadolenie Jamie. - Więc może poznamy się bliżej? - zaproponowała Alma. Kwadrans później do czytelni wróciła Jamie. - Nic mu nie będzie - oznajmiła z wyraźną ulgą, jakby to kogoś obchodziło. - Wasz Ludi powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Może mieć później jedynie niewielkie problemy z wypróżnianiem się. Pewien ważny element w jego... - Jamie nie! - zawołał pospiesznie Fineasz, nim blondynka zdołała dokończyć swą myśl. - Ale o co chodzi? - Nie musimy znać szczegółów. - Jak tam chcecie. Co robiliście, gdy mnie nie było? - Poznawaliśmy się bliżej. - A tak właściwie - zaczęła powoli Alma. - Nie to żebym wasza obecność tu mi się nie podobała, bardzo się cieszę że w końcu poznałam moją kuzynkę, bo to takie jeee, mam kuzynkę i w ogóle, fajnie się z tym czuję, ale jak tak właściwie zamierzacie wrócić do domu? Fineasz zamyślił się chwilę. - Potrzebujemy sprzętu - oznajmił po chwili. - Ferb już wiem co będziemy dziś robić! ---- Danny korzystała właśnie z dobroci pana se-desa, gdy do łazienki wparował nie kto inny jak jej starszy brat. - Scott co ty tu robisz? - zawołała z przerażeniem dziewczyna, czerwieniejąc jak czerwona papryczka czili. - Nie cieszysz się siostra? - zapytał Scott z szerokim uśmiechem godnym Jokera. - Wyjdź! - wykrzyknęła i cisnęła w niego rolką papieru toaletowego. Scott wycofał się natychmiast. - Odrzuć mi papier! - zawoła Dani. Gdy po kilku minutach Daniella skończyła robić to co robiła, wyszła z toalety ze złowróżbną miną, po czym zwróciła się do czekającego na nią brata. - Ty! Nie wiesz od czego są drzwi? Czy masz choć odrobinę rozsądku? Stosujesz mózg podczas myślenia? - Nie denerwuj się tak siora. Wparowałem tak bo miałem ci do przekazania bardzo pilną wiadomość. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że będziesz w dość niekomfortowym położeniu? - A niby co można robić w toalecie? - Nie wiem co wy dziewczyny robicie w ubikacjach, ale ja na przykład śpiewam do grzebienia ewentualnie czytam etykietki na szamponach, mydłach, żelach pod prysznic, kremach... Dani popatrzała na brata, jak na kompletnego kretyna. W końcu z rezygnacją oznajmiła, przerywając wyliczania brata. - Dobra! Co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - A tak. Masz wiadomość. Kasztanowłosy wyświetlił siostrze holo-wiadomość. Dziewczynie ukazała się trójkątna głowa Fina. - Cześć Dani. Jest problem. Bo widzisz, utknęliśmy z Ferbem, Jamie i Irvingiem w innym wymiarze i trochę nie mamy jak wrócić. Czy mogłabyś wpaść do naszego ogródka i no nie wiem... Coś wymyślić? Z góry dzięki, do zobaczenia! ---- - I co teraz? - zapytała Jamie, gdy tylko Fineasz skończył nadawać wiadomość. - No cóż czekamy odparł. Dani na pewno coś wymyśli, w końcu jest mądra. - I ładna - dodał Ferb. - Przez ten czas Zarządca Sektora Drugiego zdoła uwolnić Irvinga. - A my co będziemy robić? - Zagrajmy w twistera! - zaproponowała Jamie wyciągając z kieszeni pudełko z twisterem. - Jak upchnęłaś to do kieszeni? - A czy to ważne? Grajmy! ---- Dani weszła do ogródka. Pod drzewem siedziała Izabella i Nazz. Niebieska zajadała się czekoladą, a Iza wyglądała na lekko zniecierpliwioną. - Ola Dani! - ucieszyła się Nazzy na widok przyjaciółki. - Musicie mi pomóc - oznajmiła zdecydowanie brązowowłosa. - Chłopcy znów utknęli w innym wymiarze? - zapytała Iza. - Tak, jak najbardziej. ---- - Niech to rzekotka drzewna! - wydarła się Alma upadając na podłogę. Po chwili zwalił się na nią Fineasz. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się po uszy. Początkowo bała się młodego Flynna, jednak im bliżej go poznawała tym bardziej go lubiła. Nawet bardziej niż lubiła. W grze pozostała Jamie i Ferb. Grali by zapewne kilka godzin, gdyby na środku pokoju nie otworzył się portal. Z portalu wyszła Nazz. - Ola wam! Czas wracać do domu. Jamie zostaje, bo jej nie lubię. - Daj spokój małpiatko - odezwał się Ferb. - Wszyscy idą. - Zapomniałabym, rosomak też zostaje. - Ej! Rosomaka jeszcze nie było. - Hey, Alma - zwrócił się do albinoski Fineasz. - Może chciałabyś odwiedzić nasz wymiar? - zaproponował jej. - Hmmm.... Hmmmm.... Hmmmm... Z wielką chęcią! - ucieszyła się białowłosa i wraz z czerwonowłosy, przeszła przez portal. Ferb i Jamie, mimo ogólnego sprzeciwu Nazz, w końcu również wrócili do domu. - Barbie nawiedziła ogródek. Koniec mojego pięknego życia. Dlaczego? A miałem przed sobą jeszcze całe dzieciństwo - zawołał z przerażeniem Ferb gdy tylko wkroczył do ogródka i dostrzegł Izabelę stojącą obok Dani. - Też miło mi cię widzieć Ferb - odparła z lekką dezaprobatą czarnowłosa. - Dzięki Dani za pomoc i tak w ogóle cześć wam wszystkim, poznajcie Almę. To kuzynka Jamie. Jamie jest z innego wymiaru. Wiem to skomplikowane. Alma poznaj Dani, Nazz i Izabelę. O Iza wróciłaś. A teraz może cię oprowadzę? Fineasz bez większych ceregieli wyszedł z ogródka wraz z Almą, zostawiając osłupiałą Jamie i Izę, jedynie w towarzystwie kłócących się Nazz i Ferba oraz zniesmaczonej wszystkim Dani. - Ale... TO moja kuzynka. - oznajmiła ze smuteczkiem Jamie. - Czy on właśnie mnie zupełnie zignorował? On... Ale... O nie! - Iza zacisnęła pięści z wściekłości po czym wyszła za parą z ogródka. Gdy tylko jej stopa znalazła się poza posesją, jej oczom rzucił się przerażający widok. Fineasz i Alma... Całowali się! - Nie! - wykrzyknęła zrozpaczona Iza, jednak jej krzyk utonął w rozpaczliwszym wyciu Jamie. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Co się stało Jamie? - zapytała zdumiona Daniella. - Zostawiliśmy Irvinga w innym wymiarze! - Niech to rzekotka drzewna. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania